


Merry Christmas Daniel

by RosaMacchio



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Daniel LaRusso Sad, Daniel LaRusso needs a hug, Daniel POV, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Fluff, Johnny protector, Johnny really cares about Daniel, Johnny worried, M/M, Not Beta Read, OCC - Freeform, lawrusso
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/pseuds/RosaMacchio
Summary: Daniel is alone at Christmas sad, he remembers decisive moments of his life
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Merry Christmas Daniel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StoriesofmyLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesofmyLife/gifts).



> this is my first Christmas fic I'm very nervous why I've never written a Christmas fic in my life I hope you like it there is a lot of fluff and anguish I can't help it I hope you like it a lot
> 
> And I dedicate it to StoriesofmyLife I hope you like it and read it I hope you like it
> 
> clarification 1 these characters are not mine only the plot of the story.
> 
> Clarification 2 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar as I said. This suddenly occurred to me, this fic. Hope you like.
> 
> clarification 3 I regret the occ of the characters and the spelling and grammar I do not have beta sorry for that
> 
> Clarification 4: my way of writing is with a script I am very sorry if there are people with any problem reading my fics, I have always written them like that for years so if anyone has problems with reading it like that I understand perfectly well that they do not read it for the good of you and I'm sorry if I misspelled this

Merry Christmas Daniel

I was very sad today is Christmas and my children were not here to celebrate Christmas with them now they would be with Amanda and I was completely alone at home.

Johnny and Robby went to spend it with Robby's mother although Johnny tried to convince me to go with them I felt like an invader being at his ex-wife's house, although Johnny Robby is not bothered that he will spend it with them but still I did not want to go and they understood and more to know that my children were not with me and Johnny gave me a worried look on his face when he left.

Even though Johnny is my husband, he cares a lot to make him happy.

Just thinking about it I have a huge smile on my face at the thought that Johnny Lawrence has been my husband for three years, and I could not be more than happy in the world to have Johnny as my life partner.

If ever someone would say that I would marry Lawrence and have a dojo together I would have hit them, but now I would thank them for getting us together.

Since the divorce with Amanda I had fallen into a huge depression I had moved to Miyagi Do alone, nobody had cared about me until one day Johnny appeared to make me see that he was not alone and that he cared too much for me until it was that same night that he told me he was in love with me.

Flashback

_It was the second week that I was in Miyagi-Do and I felt very miserable my children were with Amanda and I was sad drinking on the sofa desolate because of how this happened about my divorce that was signed three months ago I could not believe that it was finally free again and just because I never stop giving Karate I do not regret it is what I like the most to be, more than owning LaRusso Auto that now all that business belongs to Amanda so better since I will focus on what I love the most the Karate._

_I just need to see that my students return, but above all Robby who disappoints so much that because of me he is in the children's correctional facility, he still does not forgive me and it is understandable since I cannot forgive myself for everything I cause, Sam in the hospital with Tory and Robby's fight in the correctional facility for throwing Miguel over the railing of the stairs it was a miracle that the boy survived and but now he is in a coma after what happened, but even so I can't stop blaming myself for that's right here sitting on the couch drinking martinis._

_I do not know how long I was drinking until I hear a knock on the door and I reluctantly get up from the seat and go to open it and not expecting that it was Johnny who was at my door looking at me worried._

_Johnny Lawrence the man who has caused Hell most of my life, since I arrived in California, he made my life miserable and besides, he is the man I have been secretly in love with since I saw him for the first time on the beach, I know I shouldn't having fallen in love with him especially for the damage he did to me but I couldn't help it with his stupid blue eyes and that golden blonde hair and that smile that he rarely shows in public I fell for his charms._

_"What are you doing here Lawrence?" I asked angrily why I didn't expect him to come to see me._

_"Well, I came to see you, I can pass LaRusso," he commented in a calm tone and I step aside for him to enter and I closed the door and we went to the sofa and we sat facing each other._

_"Do you want something to drink?" I ask again while having my martini for a drink._

_"No thanks LaRusso I just came to talk to you" he commented something shy and strange about Johnny because he was never a shy person._

_“What do you want to talk about, how because of our rivalry, your son and your star student were injured, please Johnny, I have enough guilt that Robby despises me and all this ruined my life, I don't want to talk about it so go ahead and leave me be in my misery ”I commented shouting louder than I intended but Johnny did not move and looked at me between serious and worried._

_“I came here because I am worried about you and more now to know the reason for what happens, you are right that because of our fault both Miguel and Robby paid for our mistakes, I came here to make Peace with you LaRusso I know you don't believe me but Since Kreese took Cobra Kai we knew he couldn't do it alone, I need you by my side to stop before I make a mess with all the students, also Robby does not despise you, he feels guilty for what happened and is afraid to tell you what I'm disappointed and I don't want to see you out of shame, he told me himself in the correctional facility, although I replied that you would not feel ashamed of him, that you were also going to feel bad about everything that happened, but he does not believe me but I know that Talk to each other, LaRusso will be solved and what do you say will you join me to defeat Kreese "Johnny replied and I looked at him surprised I did not expect all this to raise his concern for me, Kreese and Robby is too much information to process the._

_"I don't think Johnny I don't know why you want us to fight Kreese I don't want any more war and I don't want to see someone hurt anymore if it's someone from my family I'm sorry Johnny but I don't accept" I commented sadly and pouring myself more martinis._

_"You can't be serious what happened to Daniel LaRusso who defeated me in the 84 All Valley who beat me what happened to that LaRusso and his illegal Crane kick that beat me" he commented between incredulous and angry Johnny does not wait for my previous answer._

_"He became a coward, Johnny is over and I can not fight anymore all this was, what happened was my fault and my obsession to close Cobra Kai, finish with all this Lawrence" I commented now feeling the tears about to fall into my eyes._

_"Well, I don't think so. LaRusso, I know that deep down you want to fight, I know you feel guilty, I do too, but don't let LaRusso win you over and if I admit your obsession with Cobra Kai. But surely you have a reason that you hate it so much, I would like to know to understand why I hate the dojo so much "said Johnny approaching me and now my hand to squeeze it and I return the squeeze._

_“By Kreese, after you left Cobra Kai, Kreese and his friend Terry Silver made my life hell, they forced me to join Cobra Kai for All Valley of 85, they forced me to talk and train with them, for that Mr. Miyagi did not want to train me, they made me train with a mannequin in order to bleed and they achieved it, those wretches got away with it even if I won the tournament later with the help of mr. Miyagi I still have nightmares of Kreese and Silver hurting me that is why I hate Cobra Kai and that's why I wanted them to close it no matter if you had been the sensei I'm sorry Johnny "I answered seriously telling him the truth about why I hated Cobra Kai so much, I see that Johnny he is surprised to later see a fury in those blue eyes that made me fall in love the first time since I met him._

_"I can't believe those bastards got away with it, no wonder you hate Cobra Kai now I understand you but those miserable they will pay especially Kreese for hurting you so much" I look at the hand that held the scars and he kisses it gently and I I blush not expecting that gesture from Johnny "so this is the time for us to join Daniel, I know you're tired of fighting but you shouldn't give up and more for that viper" said Johnny I looked at him surprised not expecting that from Lawrence._

_"And why don't you see everything we cause and also Kreese is a manipulator he can easily defeat us" I commented sadly and fearfully just telling Johnny about my past, I go back to being my teenage self all scared and without knowing what to do, immediately Johnny grab my head so that I look into his blue eyes._

_"I know you are afraid LaRusso it is okay to be afraid but you are not alone and both you and I can defeat him if we make a great strategy to stop him, but do not give up this is not the Daniel I know" he commented I am still stunned by that Daniel keeps calling me is not that I complain but he always tells me by my last name._

_"Well, I have changed, I am no longer that Daniel you met, and you want to forget him, Kreese won, we can't do anything," I said sadly, standing up from the sofa and walking in the living room and Johnny imitates me until he is inches from me._

_"I don't know how I could fall in love with a being that easily gives up like your LaRusso" he commented seriously and I look at him with my mouth open and my eyes widen comically, not expecting to hear what Johnny said._

_"What?" I asked and before I could say anything else I kissed Johnny Lawrence himself was kissing me in my deepest dreams I thought that he would be the first to kiss me and that he talked to me that he was in love with me I must be dreaming or too drunk for this It was happening._

_Johnny immediately pulled away from the kiss and looked at me seriously and with some fear in his eyes to see that I did not react to his kisses and that I could not reciprocate._   
  
_"What the hell was that?" I asked coming out of my daze and I see Johnny blush, I continued to believe that this is all some kind of illusion and not real, but that kiss confirms that it was very real._

_"Well, it was a kiss Daniel, damn the divorce if LaRusso affected you so much that you don't recognize what kissing is" he commented jokingly and laughing nervously and all I do is panic._

_"I know what a kiss is, but why did you kiss me it's not that the kiss was bad I enjoyed it but it's not that you hated me all this time" I said rambling and blushing when I mentioned that I enjoyed the kiss and now I see that Johnny turned He came within inches of me and grabbed my hands gently and I couldn't tear his gaze away from his._

_"I lied LaRusso all this time I never hated you, when we were teenagers I was envious of you, not if you were with Ali, I did not envy your way of life even though you were poor you had the love of your mother LaRusso, I hardly had the little love from my own mother before she married my stepfather who was mean, that's why I behaved in that cruel way, I hurt you so much for my jealousy for you and the way you were happy at that time and you don't know how sorry I'm sure that because of me, you were so scared of me and my friends so much that after the tournament you walked away from us in addition to the agreement we had, it was understandable after the damage we caused you and the truth is, I'm very sorry "I stop talking a Time to move and take a drink from my martini I saw him wince before starting to speak again._

_"And well it was also because I fell in love with you LaRusso since I saw you for the first time on the beach with that red sweatshirt and those huge eyes of Bambi looking at me with fear in your eyes and that nervous smile that you did and needless to say of all your ramblings that I couldn't help falling in love with you and I fully understand that you can't reciprocate my feelings after all who would fall in love with the person who made your life hell since high school "Johnny ended up saying I just looked at him very surprised, no hoping that all this time Johnny envied me so much that he hurt me and loved me since we met for the first time and then all I do is return the kiss he is surprised now, until a second later he kisses me closer to him and me bringing my hands to his neck._

_"I love you too Johnny and it was when I met you for the first time, but as I told you before I thought you hated me and if you knew my feelings for you, you would have given me the beating of my life like that time at the Halloween party" stop talking to see how he shuddered when he remembered that event and I gave him a short kiss "but I have forgiven you Lawrence my love for you is too strong to forgive you everything and in a certain part I understood why you were mean to me, that's why I don't hold a grudge against you Johnny remember that time at LaRusso Auto when we met again after thirty-four years ”I commented, seeing how he started to laugh._

_"If I remember you came with a huge smile on your face and you hugged me happily at that moment I was very surprised that I couldn't reciprocate the hug" Johnny commented and I laughed before giving him a short kiss._

_"How to forget you were very clumsy at that moment, you knew I wanted to kiss you at that very moment when I saw you but I had to restrain myself, but now I have you with me and I can kiss you as much as I want" I commented smiling before kissing him and he returned the kiss anxious._

" _If now you are mine, LaRusso and I'm going to make you happy," he commented, smiling and I also returned the smile._

_"As you are mine, Johnny we are a great team" I commented putting my head on his chest and he kept hugging me._

_"Yes and now together we can defeat Kreese" Johnny had to break the romantic moment we had and I separated from the hug and I turn away from him and he looked at me confused "what is wrong?" he commented he and I start to walk nervously._

_"You still continue with the plan to stop Kreese" I commented furiously, facing his confused look to an angry one._

_"Of course, if LaRusso you know that we are the only ones who can defeat him before he does more damage to the children, please Daniel, you know we can defeat him" he commented seriously and I turned to see him and I already had tears in my eyes, fear, anger, disappointment were in my brown eyes and Johnny looked at me surely surprised to see my look._

_"And if we do it, you also know as I do that this will not end well, look at Robby at Miguel, what happens if in the end we defeat him someone gets hurt or worse still dead in his hands I will not tolerate seeing more blood Johnny I do not want to lose you a lot more now that we are together I do not want to see you hurt "I confessed the truth of why I was afraid to face Kreese and a part of me knows that it would end badly and I do not want to accept it I start crying more when I confessed the truth, immediately Johnny runs towards me and begins to hug me tightly on his chest, I only sob into his chest that I did not realize that he moved us to the couch and made me sit on his lap while he said comforting words to me until I calmed down enough to see his beautiful eyes blue looking at me with much concern and love reflected in them._

_“Nothing will happen to me, Daniel, I promise you, darling, I won't let Kreese get away with it, that's why we have to face it. I know it will be difficult and we can get hurt, but LaRusso if we don't do something it could do more harm to children like to Hawk and Tory and you don't want that right "she stopped talking to see how she shook her head and kissed me on my forehead that made me smile before continuing to speak" I know you're afraid Daniel but here I am with you and I will make you both safe and protected as long as we are well, I promise you ”I finished saying I looked at him in amazement at his firm words and I just hugged him and he returned the kiss on my forehead and I smiled._

_"It's okay we will fight together to beat Kreese because whatever happens you will always be with me, isn't it" I commented shyly and I see that Johnny gives me that smile that makes me fall in love._

_"Of course I will always do it Daniel you will never get rid of me now we will be like Starsky and Hutch what do you think LaRusso" he commented and I looked at him more amazed and brought my lips to his about to kiss him._

_"I know I love you Johnny and by your side I feel safe" and with that I kiss him and Johnny reciprocates the kiss knowing now that he was with the love of my life and he will protect me from anyone who would hurt me._

End of Flashback hack

Just remembering how we got together makes me have a huge smile on my face and that has already been three years and I cannot with so much happiness in my heart.

When all that happened after our declaration of love, we went to face Kreese it was a difficult battle, but finally we made him go forever in our lives, both Johnny and I decided to merge our dojos into one of his, Miyagi Kai, so many of his students and mine have managed and now they are friends although at first they did not like the idea of running the dojos very much.

Then when Miguel woke up and the first thing that was he wanted Robby to leave the correctional facility and both Johnny, Carmen and I were surprised but what was expected of Miguel is the kindest person in the world.

When Robby left there the first thing was to apologize to Miguel and his family that it was not his attention to do so that he was very angry that he did not think about the consequences, Miguel of course I forgive him and now they are friends and that makes Johnny and me so happy. that they no longer have that rivalry as we did.

After Robby apologized to his father who behaved very badly and wants to start his father and son relationship, Johnny was like not believing what he heard until he came out of shock and both Robby and his father hugged and I saw them with a smile on my face and a sadness in my eyes knowing that Robby forgave everyone but me.

But then I was surprised when he separated from his father, he began to hug me and between sobs he was asking me for forgiveness, for what he did and that he is so ashamed of the way that he disappointed me with the way I use my karate I immediately hug him and told him that He was not to blame, it was only mine for the way I failed him as his sensei and we both ended up crying in each other's arms until Johnny had to intervene that we were both at fault and that we all made mistakes and that we should no longer to blame us.

Since then Robby and I have returned to being teacher and student and without any rancor in our hearts.

Just thinking that all this happened three years ago was crazy but in the end everyone is peace and quiet in our family.

Now I'm looking at the Christmas tree that Johnny, Robby, and I decorate for us, all those bright lights and Christmas decorations like little snowmen, gingerbread cookies, little angels, and Christmas balls.

Everything looked fantastic and under the tree there were many gifts to Robby I bought him a skateboard and Johnny I bought him a red leather jacket, I know it is not the one he had back then when I met him but he looked quite similar, I wonder what I'm doing give for Christmas, I always wanted a dog since I was a child, but with my mom I couldn't have it because we traveled a lot and with Amanda not because she is allergic to them so I never had a dog I mentioned it to Johnny and he told me I still don't remember how we talked so much that we argued, the discussion was like a week -

Flashback

_"Not absolutely not LaRusso" Johnny began to shout and I kept looking at him with my Bambi eyes that always worked quite well on Johnny and I got what he proposed to me, such as making love outside in the garden._

_"Please Johnny it will be good to have him with us I will take care of him" I commented with a pout on my face._

_"No, LaRusso and end of the discussion you know how complicated it is to have a dog" he turned to see me although he quickly turned his gaze to see my eyes._

_"Not so much, I already told you Johnny, I take care of him, Robby and the children would like to have a pet and what better than a dog, please Johnny" I commented putting myself in front of him to make the saddest eyes in the world to see if with that I could convince him but he kept looking at me seriously._

_"These Bambi eyes are not going to work this time LaRusso when I say no it's no" he said angrily, I get angry._

_"It's fine whatever your Majesty Lawrence wants" I shouted now angrily and I left the room not seeing Johnny's gaze, and I went quickly to the Dojo and began to hit the punching bag with more force than necessary and more without the protections on the hands, I did not care, sometimes I think that Johnny is insensitive and does not want to see me happy._

_I don't know how long he hit the bag until I feel hands on my waist and it makes me stop to look at him and I see that he is sad but not even with his gaze will make me change my mind._

_"Please Daniel understands that now we cannot a dog, you know that here we train the students that they will think if they saw it" he commented to try to convince me again and taking my hands to his lips kissing them to see that they were red from hitting the bag of boxing._

_"They would love to, I'm sure of that, but your selfishness is so great Johnny that you don't want to see me happy and I understand you don't love me enough" I commented on the point of crying and immediately he embraces me and begins to kiss all over my face wiping unshed tears from my eyes._

_"Of course I want to see you happy Daniel, but give me time yes, let me think about it and of course I love you Bambi please do not think that I do not love you because if I do it for something we get married my love" he commented with a loving voice kissing my hair And I just put my head on his chest_

_"It's fine Johnny and I'm sorry for the way I behaved" I commented embarrassed._

_"I'm not the one who asks for your forgiveness, I didn't know you wanted to have a dog" he asked me curiously, I looked up._

_"I always loved him since I was a child but since my mom and I moved around a lot we couldn't have him and Amanda is allergic to them so I never had him" I commented sadly and I see in his eyes there was compression and something that I couldn't identify._

_"I'm sorry, Daniel" he commented, I just shook my head._

_"You don't have to apologize, it was a long time ago, how about if we go to dinner I'm starving" I commented changing the subject because if you don't want a dog I won't mention it anymore._

_"How about we go through dessert first" he said maliciously and immediately he carried me in his arms, causing me to let out a cry of surprise before I felt his lips and I return the kiss with or without a dog I will always have Johnny by my side._

End of Flashback

Just remembering it makes me sad after we talked about it I never mentioned it again for fear that Johnny would get angry and although he told me that he would think about it, he never gave me an answer so I let it pass and focused on other things that were most necessary like karate and that Johnny loves me, but even so I felt very sad and even more being alone as in these moments.

A part of me also wanted the dog so I wouldn't feel alone when Johnny had to teach or when the children were with their mothers, I felt completely alone in Miyagi Do.

Although when we teach we take turns since Johnny kept the place where Kreese was and I had the Miyagi-Do, the students took turns Monday, Wednesday and Friday with Johnny and Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday with me and Sunday is closed and we spent that day the time with our children and more when Sam and Anthony played to stay with me.

Now I felt completely alone.

And now Johnny being with Robby and Robby's mother and my children with Amanda I felt very abandoned.

I sigh sadly and drink from my martini watching the fire in the fireplace and the Christmas tree.

I wonder how they are having it for sure because Johnny must be drunk from so much Coors he drinks, Robby for sure making jokes to Johnny and Shannon and what to say about my sons for sure Sam talking to his mom and Anthony playing their video games.

I do not know how long I was in my thoughts until I heard the door ring and I wonder who could be who came at 12:00 am, but they kept playing I sigh and get up from the chair and go to the door when I open it there was nothing there just a huge christmas gift box with a note that said.

_Merry Christmas Daniel_

He did not say who it was who sent it to me, even so I was curious, I lift the box and it is heavy, I close the door and go to the living room placing the gift on the floor and I sit on the mat.

I had a lot of nerves, I didn't know who sent me the gift and above all to open this mystery box, and if it were a bomb and it's about to explode, damn it Daniel don't think like that, maybe it's clothes or something else, don't panic.  
  
It took me five minutes to give myself the courage to open the box and when I open it I let tears come to my eyes and they fell freely down my cheeks, inside the box there was a Yorkshire Terrier puppy of brown and black color that looked at me with eyes coffees that looked at me scared and I grabbed him very carefully and hugged him and kept sobbing until I saw inside the box there was everything he needed for the dog, his bed to sleep, croquettes, rubber toys like a bone and a ball and next to it was an envelope and I grabbed it without letting go of the puppy that was licking my face and made him laugh happily.

I open the envelope and start reading.

_My dear Daniel:_

_I hope you like your Christmas gift, I know how much you wanted to have a dog and I know how much it hurt you when I told you no that day when we argued, it hurt me a lot to see those sad eyes that day and to know that it hurt you so much, I'm sorry, my love, I hope you forgive me for making you feel bad that day, it's just that I had already planned to give it to this puppy for Christmas that I saw in a pet shelter, I also knew how excited you were when you told me about you wanted a dog like that That the day when you told me, I went days later to see you at the shelter and I found this puppy who looks so much like you from being naughty, but they took a long time to do the paperwork and when time passed until today they could give it to me, I hope you like it my love and I am sorry for all the pain that I cause you these days I love you Daniel LaRusso I always will._

_With love_  
  
Johnny

When I finish reading I feel that another stream of tears fell in my eyes all this time Johnny was planning to give me this puppy that at the moment they were looking at me with sad eyes when they knew how I was, I just hugged him more, Johnny really did all this for me to see me happy and now I had my dog that now licked my face removing the tears on my face I just caressed his fur and smiled with the best smile I have.

Suddenly I feel a pair of arms around my waist and it is not necessary to guess that it is Johnny, I turned to see him and I see that he has a big smile on his face and I immediately kiss him with love, not expecting that he has fulfilled my greatest wish.

"Thank you Johnny Thank you very much you do not know how happy you have made me, and of course I forgive you Lawrence you know that I will do it is because I love you so much and this shows that you really love me thank you very much it is the best Christmas gift I have ever received. given "I said rambling happily but it didn't matter I was so happy that right now I would go to the moon if possible, I see how Johnny laughs at my enthusiasm and made me sit on his lap I happily accept it while the puppy now licked Johnny and I laugh at the terrified face he made.

"I would do it a thousand times if necessary Daniel because I love you and the only thing I want is your happiness and if it is to have this puppy in our lives so be it, you already planned a name for him" he commented stroking his head when the puppy leaned back on my lap.

"Yes, his name is LawRusso, what do you think you like" I asked shyly seeing Johnny's blue eyes and a small smile on his face.

"Of course I like it is a combination of our surnames I love it" he commented and he kissed me, I returned the happy kiss.

"I love you so much Johnny Lawrence" I commented between kisses

"I love you too Daniel LaRusso" he commented drawing me closer without crushing LawRusso until suddenly we felt his tongue on our cheeks and he made us laugh.

"And without a doubt LawRusso also wants affection from him, isn't it" I commented stroking his fur and he licked my hand when he caressed him.

"It will be very consenting, you know LaRusso" he commented, frowning, I looked at him smiling

"I don't care, he's my dog and I can spoil him as much as he wants," I commented, smiling and I see how he rolls his eyes and then makes me laugh.

"Oh I don't know how I can put up with you" he jokingly commented and I gave him a bright smile.

"Because you love me and you can't resist my charms, Lawrence" I commented challenged and I see him laugh and bring me closer to him.

"True and I do not regret loving you" - he commented giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"This is the best Christmas of my life thanks Johnny" I commented smiling and kissing him and he eagerly reciprocates the kiss.

"I'm very happy Daniel and you deserve to be happy" he commented as he made me lie on his chest and we looked at LawRusso who now fell asleep on my lap.

"Merry Christmas Johnny" I said closing my eyes about to fall asleep on his chest but not before listening.

"Merry Christmas Daniel"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Well, what did you think of the fic? You liked it or I don't know that it passes me by but when the ideas flow I don't stop. Thank you very much for reading it is my first Christmas fic and that you thought about StoriesofmyLife, did you like it?
> 
> and here I put the link of Ralph macchio's dog that inspired me to be the Perfect gift for Daniel I hope you like it, it is a love Ralph with his dog 🥰😍
> 
> https://www.google.com.mx/amp/s/people.com/pets/ralph-macchio-rescues-dog-oliver/%3famp=true
> 
> Merry Christmas


End file.
